In Africa, HIV, infectious diseases and other severe health problems compounded by critical shortages of health workforce compromise effective health care delivery. In order to train the necessary number of medical doctors in Africa, medical schools need to produce more high quality doctors. This proposal assembles a 5 Ugandan medical school consortium with JHU to catalyze capacity building and performance enhancements in medical education, research, and environment geared towards improved service delivery. Funding this proposal will facilitate Ugandan universities to strengthen countrywide south-south institutional collaboration as a strategy to enhance quality in medical education with an increase in the number of health workers trained and retained in the country, especially in rural areas. This funding will strengthen the capacity of the Ugandan medical schools consortium to realize their joint mission to ensure the transformative innovative medical education built on strong sustainable systems to produce more health workers of consistently high quality to address health priorities like HIV/AIDS through service and research to improve health outcomes for Uganda. The specific aims of the proposal are to improve the quality and relevance of medical education and service training by developing learner-centered curricula to be implemented at standardized community-based platforms for education, service, and research which geographically cover the entire country. We11-trained on-site supervisors will teach competencies necessary to deliver locally relevant services in resource-limited environments. Next, incentives and support will be provided to faculty and students to undertake transdisciplinary research at the community-based sites. A series of grants will be offered that will give students the opportunity to initiate operational research at community sites, will increase the pipeline of basic science and family medicine advanced degrees, and encourage faculty development and retention through research grants with twinning opportunties with JHU faculty. Finally, support systems capacity ..building will be emphasized to facilitate the efficient conduct of education and research. .^ RELEVANCE (See instructions): Improving medical education in resource-limited settings through Innovative curricula will result in a larger number of high quality health care workers with the competencies to address Ugandan health care priorities such as HIV/AIDS and non-communicable disease such as cardiovascular disease and cancer